


Serving Mistress Lust

by MayorHaggar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, Breasts, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Father Wins, Femdom, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Wrath arrives in time to save Lust, and it changes everything. Long after the battle was lost, Mustang is summoned from his cell to face his fate.
Relationships: Lust/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Serving Mistress Lust

"Wake up, _colonel_." The sound of Envy kicking the bars of his cell woke Roy Mustang from an uneasy sleep. He remained on his side on the cot, facing the wall of his dungeon cell. He didn't want to give this creature the satisfaction of responding, or even acknowledging their presence.

"Ah ah, colonel. Don't think you can ignore me!" Envy sounded more amused than anything else. "Or do you care so little for the health of that little blonde soldier girl who always follows you around?"

That caught Mustang's attention, just as he knew had been the intention of the homunculus. He reluctantly rolled over to face the bars of his cell, and saw Envy grinning at him.

"That got your attention, huh?" they asked. "You humans are so predictable! Your emotions make you weak! Well, weaker than you already are at least."

"What have you done with Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he asked, doing his best to keep his voice calm and free of fear.

"Oh, nothing," Envy said, shrugging their shoulders. "At least not _yet_. Not that anyone could stop us if we wanted to, of course."

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Mustang asked, shaking his head. "Not everyone will stand back and let you monsters do whatever you want."

Envy looked at him for a second, staring at him like he was quite stupid, and then they began to cackle. "Oh, this is too much!" they said. "This is just too much!" They actually bent over at the waist and slapped their leg, so great was their amusement. "Do you have no idea of what's been happening in the world, or should I say _worlds_ , while you've been in here?"

Mustang said nothing, but couldn't help frowning. It was true that he lacked knowledge. He'd lost count of how long he'd been in here, but he knew it had been quite some time since that day that he'd been seconds away from burning the homunculus called Lust to ash, only for Fuhrer King Bradley to come to her rescue, revealing himself as one of the homunculi. The guards that brought him his daily meals gave him no information whatsoever, so he'd been in this cell for so long that he had no real idea of what had been happening outside of it. Envy's confidence gave him pause, and while he didn't understand what they meant, hearing them talk about 'other worlds' made him nervous.

"There's no one left who can stop us," Envy said smugly. "Van Hohenheim might have had a chance, but once he failed and Father absorbed God without losing any of the souls he pulled into his Philosopher's Stone, it was all over. It was child's play to conquer the world after that, but we didn't stop there. Next we conquered our universe, and then we expanded to others. Destroying Gallifrey? Killing Darkseid? Conquering Cosmere? Our Father's done it all! There's no one who can stand up to him, in this universe or any other!"

The worst part for Roy was that he believed every word the homunculus was saying. Impossible as it all sounded, he felt in his bones that this creature was telling the truth. He'd seen enough of their power to believe that these homunculi and their 'father', whoever he was, were capable of just about anything. He felt a heavy weight settle in his chest. Up until now he'd ignorantly believed that there was still a chance to fight back, that someone might come to break him out of his cell eventually and they'd be able to figure out some plan of attack. But now he realized just how powerful his enemy actually was, and how hopeless his situation was. There was only one thing he wasn't quite sure on.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked. "Don't you have better things to do than come down here and gloat?"

Envy laughed and gave the bars of his cell another kick. "Call me nostalgic!" they said. "I asked to be the one to come and get you. I wanted to see the look in your eyes when you realized that you had no hope. No matter how many planets we destroy or universes we invade, I'll never get tired of watching the hope fade from some stupid human's eyes."

"Come and get me? What does that mean?" Mustang asked. The mockery that followed went in one ear and out the other. "Am I to be executed then?" He'd been expecting it at first; he thought his time in the cell would be brief, and they would want to kill him so he'd no longer pose a threat. But the longer he remained in his cell the less likely that possibility seemed. Maybe they'd changed their minds, but why wait all this time to kill him?

"Execution?" Envy laughed and shook their head. "Oh no, Colonel; not even close. You're leaving your cell behind for good, but you won't be dying."

"So I'm being released?" he said skeptically as Envy opened the door of his cell. "You're freeing me?" It seemed ludicrous to even think it. Even if he wasn't a true threat to the homunculi and their father now with the power they apparently possessed, he didn't see them as the type to let a defeated enemy walk free.

Envy laughed louder. "Freedom? Well, I suppose that's one way to look at it. You're free from your cell at least, and you won't be coming back. But you won't breathe the open air ever again." They took Roy by the arm and pulled him out of his cell, then gave him a little kick to the back of the legs. He had a feeling it was more of a playful tap than an actual attempt to hurt him, but the homunculus was so strong that it still made his legs buckle and he nearly fell. "Get moving!"

"Where am I going?" he asked as he started to shuffle forwards, and Envy followed behind him. There were no other guards with them, and Roy wasn't even bound or anything, but they didn't need to be. They'd taken his gloves away from him, but even with an easy way to use his flame alchemy he knew he wouldn't be able to defeat the homunculus in a head-on battle. Trying to put up a fight was pointless.

"I'm taking you to go get cleaned up before you meet your new master," the homunculus said. "She's been working hard to earn you, and Father's finally decided to give her the reward she asked for."

\--

“Your guest has bathed and is now here, mistress, Misaka says, informing her mistress that she has done what was asked of her.”

“Very good, Misaka,” a familiar voice said. “You may go now.”

A freshly bathed and shaved Roy was squinting, still trying to adjust to the brightness of this room after so long in the dark dungeons of the palace that had been built over what had once been Central Command, but he still knew who that voice belonged to. You don't often forget the voice of someone you attempted to kill, in his experience.

"Ah, Colonel Mustang,” she said once his eyes opened fully, greeting him as if they were old friends rather than enemies who had attempted to kill each other. “I'm so glad you could make it. I've been waiting for this for some time."

"You," he said simply. "You're this _master_ your friend was talking about?"

"I would hardly call Envy a friend," Lust said, sounding amused. "I don't think Envy has any friends, nor do they want any. But yes, I am your master now, colonel."

It was still too bright, but his vision was beginning to clear He looked up from his knees at the figure who had apparently 'claimed' him as some kind of reward. Lust was sitting in a high-backed chair, one leg crossed over the other, and smiled at him. He felt a confusing mixture of emotions as he saw her again. She was a monster; she'd hurt his friends and tried to kill him. Then he'd tried to kill her, and would have succeeded if the traitorous King Bradley hadn't swooped in to save her. She was his enemy, and he hated her.

Yet she was also the first woman he'd seen in God only knew how long, and she was still as beautiful as she'd been back then. Her hideous and cruel nature aside, she was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever met in his life. Her pale skin was gorgeous, and much of it was on display in her form-fitting strapless black dress that her large breasts threatened to spill out of. It wasn't hard for him to understand how Havoc had fallen for her so easily. Hell, if he hadn't known who and what she was he might have asked her out himself. It had been easier for him to ignore her beauty back then than it was now. After so long locked in that cell, with only the occasional guard (all of them male) as his brief contact with other human beings, he was desperately lonely.

"So what are my new duties?" he asked. "You want me to clean up after you or something? Or maybe do a little cooking? I could always roast some meat for you. You know all about that." He was impressed with himself for managing to hold onto a bit of his old sarcasm even in the face of everything that had happened.

To his disappointment, Lust did not seem to rise to take the bait. "Yes, I remember." She nodded her head, not appearing to be bothered at all. "It's part of the reason I asked for you. You were seconds away from killing me back then, you know."

"You don't say," he grumbled. Of course he knew that. He'd thought about it often down there in that cell, with nothing but his own thoughts and regrets for company.

"It left quite an impression on me," she said. "I couldn't decide whether to be angry or impressed, but I knew that you were not a man I'd ever forget."

"Lucky me," he said.

"Lucky you," she repeated, ignoring his obvious sarcasm. "You could have been left to rot in the dungeons for the rest of your life, but I think your new life as my servant is going to be far, _far_ more pleasant, for both of us."

"And what will I be doing?" he asked, circling back around to the question she hadn't answered before. It would be something humiliating, no doubt.

"You will be pleasing me," she stated. "In whatever way I desire. Your mouth, your fingers, your cock--whatever I feel like using, I will use. Your body belongs to me now; all of it."

"You're insane," he said, shaking his head. He knew that some men would probably consider this some erotic fantasy come to life. She was incredibly beautiful, after all, and for some men there would be fewer things they would enjoy more than having such a woman dominate them. Roy Mustang was not one of those men. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you have no other choice," Lust said. "Surely you realize you can't win. Make it easy on yourself. That way I won't have to punish you. I can be a cruel mistress, but I can be a very kind one as well if you're a good little boy."

"You can't scare me," he said. "You think my life is so precious to me? Torture me, kill me, throw me back in that cell; do whatever you want. You can even tie me up and use my body; it's not like I can stop you. But I'm not going to do anything to help."

"Yes, you're a strong-willed man," Lust said, smiling. "It's one of the reasons I couldn't forget you. So many would have given up in your position, but you kept struggling right until the end. You would've even succeeded if Wrath hadn't shown up just in time. And I believe you mean it now. I believe you'd rather die than do what I want. You'd be willing to give your life just so you don't have to give in and bow your head to me."

"I would," he said, and he felt liberated as he said it. His life was over anyway, the life that he'd known at least. Going out in one final act of defiance didn't seem like the worst way to go. It certainly beat rotting in that dungeon.

"I believe you," she said. Her smile widened, she uncrossed her legs and leaned forward in the chair to look at him more closely. "But would you be just as willing to give up the life of your subordinate, that cute little blonde you care for so much?"

Roy felt his blood run cold at the threat. He wanted to lash out and remain defiant; he wanted to tell her to go to hell. But the words wouldn’t come. If Riza was in their custody (and there was no reason for him to doubt that she was; she’d been right there with him when he’d been captured), and if her survival depended on him, he couldn’t afford to be defiant. He would willingly give up what remained of his own life in order to rebel against this monster, but the lieutenant’s life was a different story.

“That’s what I thought,” Lust said, smiling at his silence. “She’s down in the dungeons, colonel, and likely is just as lonely as you’ve been.” Roy grimaced at the thought of Hawkeye stuck in that same bleak darkness that he’d only just emerged from. “But what will become of her? That’s up to you.”

“If I do what you say, will you let her go?” he asked. It was probably too much to hope for, but he had to at least try.

“Let her go?” Lust laughed and shook her head, confirming that this wasn’t a request she was prepared to honor. “You always were a funny man, Colonel Mustang. No, we will not be letting her go. She wouldn’t be able to do anything to us even if we did, of course, but if I let her go then I lose all of the leverage I have over you.”

“So I do whatever you say and become your willing little toy, and in exchange you allow Riza to continue rotting in the dungeons?” he asked. “That doesn’t seem like any sort of equivalent exchange to me.”

“You’re hardly in a position to bargain, you know,” Lust said, sounding bored. “I hold all the power here.” He reluctantly had to agree, though he didn’t say so out loud. “But since I want you to truly give this your all, I’ll make the offer more enticing than merely ensuring her survival. She won’t ever be free, no. But the more thoroughly you commit yourself to your new role and endeavor to please me, the better it will be for Lieutenant Hawkeye. If you do well enough, we’ll give her more food, perhaps offer some books for her to read. And if you do _very_ well, she just might be moved out of her cell and into an actual room.”

“A locked room under guard,” he said.

“Naturally,” she agreed, “but a room with lights at least, and without bars. Perhaps even a room with a window.”

It was a cheap price to earn his total subservience, and yet as Roy thought about spending night after night after night inside of that cell, lost to the darkness and loneliness, he knew that he had to accept. She was going to take whatever she wanted from him anyway; if playing along with her meant that Hawkeye got to climb out of the dungeons and see the sun again, giving up his own dignity was more than worth it.

“I’m so glad you’re a sensible man, Colonel Mustang,” Lust said, smiling at him as she correctly interpreted his silence as the acceptance that it was. “I’m also so glad that you humans are ruled by your emotions. It makes it so much easier to manipulate you into doing what I want.” 

“Let’s just get this over with,” he said. He wasn’t in the mood to listen to her gloat.

“We’ll need to work on that tone,” she said mildly, “but that can wait for later. Right now I’d rather put your mouth to better use.”

She grabbed the bottom of her form-fitting dress and pulled it up near her waist, and it was then that he realized she wore nothing underneath it. Her pussy was bare, and though she might not be human she still looked exactly as a human woman said. For Roy, who had gone so long without any sort of human contact, much less the company of a beautiful woman, it became frighteningly easy to view her not as the monster she was but as merely a beautiful woman who was offering herself to him.

“Crawl over here and take care of me, Mustang.” She held her dress out of the way with one hand and pointed between her legs with the other. “Let’s find out if you know how to use that mouth for something other than sarcasm and insults.”

An insult was on the tip of Roy’s tongue, but he bit his tongue and crawled over towards her. As he crossed the room and crawled between Lust’s legs he realized that his own desire to do something, anything with a woman was on his mind every bit as much as his duty to protect Riza, and it caused him to feel a stab of guilt in his side.

“I enjoyed seeing you crawl over to me,” Lust said, not allowing him to dwell on his guilt for long. “You look perfect down there.” She scooted her lower body forward in the chair, inching up so she could more easily present herself to him. “Now let’s see if you’re more than just a pretty face. Do your best, Mustang. If I’m sufficiently impressed, dear Lieutenant Hawkeye will receive a double portion of dinner tonight.”

Roy was no stranger to using his mouth to please a woman. He might have a reputation as a womanizer and a flirt, but when he took a woman into his bed he was anything but selfish. He’d always taken pride in knowing how to take care of a woman, but he’d never had to do so under threat of punishment to someone he cared about.

Blackmail aside, the mechanics were the same. His time in the dungeons had not robbed him of his knowledge, and as he rubbed her outer lips with his fingers and took his first lick of her, he confirmed for himself that whether she was human or not, Lust felt and tasted just as a human woman should.

It was easy enough for Roy to forget about whom this woman was and why he was doing this, and just get lost in licking her. Starved for human contact as he’d been, this was an opportunity he hadn’t known he would ever have again. He ate her out not just because she demanded it of him and dangled better treatment for Hawkeye in front of him if he did his job well, but because he instinctively wanted to please this person, the first person who had really talked to him or touched him in who knew how long. He by no means just went through the motions and gave her perfectly adequate cunnilingus. He went all out, using his fingers, lips and tongue to the absolute best of his ability.

Lust definitely appreciated his efforts, especially when he realized how much she liked it when he applied firm pressure on her clit with his tongue and kept repeating that motion. She ran her free hand through his dark hair, longer now than he usually kept it but at least feeling clean after the bath he’d just taken. He was uncomfortably reminded of the long claws she could grow from her fingertips, and what she could do with them. With a thought she could turn her fingers into deadly weapons and kill him before he even knew what was happening.

“Good boy,” she cooed, stroking his hair between her fingers and moaning as he licked her. “ _Very_ good boy.” This was his ticket. This was how he would make sure that she didn’t use that deadly power against him, and more importantly against Hawkeye. If he could make her feel good, if he listened to all of her demands and went along with whatever she wanted, he could earn Hawkeye whatever mercy a creature as this was capable of showing.

For that reason (and _only_ that reason, he told himself), he ate Lust out to the best of his ability. He licked at her clit, rubbed his fingers along her outer lips and slid them inside so he could curve them against her inner walls and stroke her at the perfect angle. If he was going to do this, he might as well give it his best. He might as well try and give her an orgasm to remember.

Lust had been sighing and cooing as he licked her, but her switch to loud, low moans told him that she was getting close to her peak. Wanting to give her the best finish he possibly could, and hopefully earn some privileges for Riza as a result, his fingers moved faster inside of her, he took her clit between his teeth and gently nibbled on it. It was a bold move, one that he almost never used. For most women it would have been far too aggressive and unpleasant for them to find it enjoyable, but if anyone was going to find pleasure in it surely it would be this deadly homunculus.

“ _Ohhhhhh!_ ” Lust groaned when he began to nibble, and he knew he’d made the right decision. “That’s it, Mustang! _That’s it!_ ”

The gorgeous homunculus came against his face, grabbing him by the back of the head and holding his face against her pussy, He was powerless to resist her, but he wouldn’t have done so even had he been able.

His face was feeling quite sticky with her cum by the time she was finished, and she grinned when she released her grip on his hair and allowed him to lean his head back away from her crotch.

“This look is a tremendous improvement for you, Mustang,” she said. “I think I shall have to make sure you wear my essence on your face regularly. Won’t that be fun?”

“Whatever you say,” he said, looking down at the floor.

“Not bad,” she giggled, “though you do need to try and remember to call me _mistress_. Still, I think you’ve earned a little something.”

She clapped her hands together three times, and the same brown-haired girl that had escorted him in here after his bath stepped into the room once again.

“How may Misaka help you, mistress? asks Misaka as she answers her mistress’s call with great haste.” Roy shook his head; what an odd way of speaking.

“Inform the guards that prisoner Riza Hawkeye will receive double portions of her food for the next week, and will also be allowed to choose from a wide variety of books to read, as well as a torch with which to read them,” Lust said. The servant called Misaka bowed and hurried back out after being dismissed, and then Lust looked at Roy again.

“You see, Colonel Mustang?” she said. “I can be generous when I care to be, and when you earn it. Keep giving me effort like that and the good lieutenant might be out of those dungeons sooner rather than later.”

\--

It was several days before Lust called on him again; apparently she was busy with some sort of rebellion in another universe somewhere. But she looked unhurt and unbothered as he was led into her bedroom, so he assumed whatever it was had gone well for her.

"Welcome back, mistress," he said by way of greeting. He knew she would appreciate it, and after being shown a glimpse of Hawkeye reading a book and eating a meal that looked far tastier than anything he'd enjoyed during his time in the dungeons he was committed to doing whatever he could to earn Lust's approval.

"You've been learning," she said, smiling at him as she sat on the edge of her bed. It was quite a large bed, speaking to her power and importance. How peculiar to think that a bed of such luxury was housed in the same building as the dungeons he'd resided in until recently. Even the actual room that he stayed in now couldn't compare to this. "That's good to see, for you as well as for your former lieutenant."

"Is there any way I can convince you to bring her out of the dungeons soon?" he asked. "Tonight, if at all possible?" The thought of Riza spending even one more night in those cold, dark dungeons was hard for him to bear, especially if he had the ability to do something about it.

"Hmm, I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?" Lust said with a grin. "If you sufficiently impress me tonight, I just might consider it."

"And what would you like me to do, mistress?"

Lust was wearing her same form-fitting black dress (he didn't think he'd ever seen her wearing anything else, come to think of it), but she tugged the top of it down past her chest. Roy felt his heart skip a beat as he saw her naked breasts for the first time. They'd looked very appealing when fully covered, and they were only more appetizing now that he could seem them fully.

"Come over here and join me on the bed, colonel," she said, patting the spot beside her. He nodded and rushed to join her, and when he sat down beside her she ran her hand down his leg, trailing her fingers against the dark blue trousers that made up the sparse wardrobe he'd been outfitted with after being brought up from the dungeons. (None of the clothing he'd been provided with was exactly to his taste, but anything beat the filthy rags he'd worn day after day while locked in his cell.)

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her breasts. They were the first pair he'd seen since before his imprisonment, and they also happened to be as large, round and perfect a pair as he'd ever seen in his life. Lust noticed his staring and chuckled.

"You look like you've seen something you like," she said. He just nodded and continued to stare at her chest. "Well don't be shy, colonel. Touch them. Play with them, just like you want to."

Roy reached out and grabbed her breasts in his hands. In his lust and haste to please her he almost fumbled and squeezed her like an inexperienced virgin might have, but he checked himself just in time. He was no green boy; he was a man with experience and a talent for pleasing women, and he needed to use that talent to keep this sexy homunculus happy. Rather than roughly grabbing her tits without any sense of how it might feel for her, he focused on groping her with just the right amount of firm pressure, not squeezing her too hard or treating her too delicately. He was slightly bolder in how hard he squeezed as compared to his previous lovers. Her flesh might appear human but he knew she was anything but, and she'd seemed to like what he'd done with her clit previously.

Lust sighed happily as he played with her, so he seemed to be on the right track. He moved from simply groping her breasts to rubbing her nipples with his thumbs, and she groaned in appreciation just like almost every other woman he'd ever done that with. She may not be human but her nipples seemed to be just as sensitive regardless.

"Very nice, Colonel Mustang," she said. " _Very_ nice." Her eyes were closed and she had a soft smile on her face, and in that moment he could almost pretend that she was just some attractive woman he'd taken into bed after a date rather than an evil homunculus who was holding him here against his will and manipulating him into pleasing her by leveraging Riza's safety and comfort.

"Are you content with just this?" she asked. He looked up and noticed that her eyes were open again, and she was smirking at him. "Wouldn't you like to suck on them?"

It sounded as if she was giving him the option of doing whatever he wanted to do, but he felt sure that it was just for show. She wasn't interested in giving him any real sort of input into what they were doing; she held all of the power here, and everything that they did would be at her sole discretion.

"If that's what you want, mistress," he said, lowering his head. Her laugh told him he'd chosen wisely.

"It is," she said. "You've proven you're good with your hands, and you've already demonstrated that you know how to use your mouth between my legs. Now I'd like to see if you can do just as well with my breasts."

Roy nodded, accepting that this was her next order and rushing to comply, knowing that compliance and satisfaction were his only hope of helping Riza out of the dungeons. He kept her left breast in his hand and continued to squeeze it while lowering his head towards her right boob and taking it into his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the flesh of her tit and sucked on it, earning a laugh from her.

The laugh turned into a groan when he moved beyond sucking her tit and went to her nipple instead. He circled her sensitive nipple with his tongue and then parted his lips to take it in.   
  


"Look at you," Lust said, letting out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a groan. She ran her hands through his hair and messed it up, something she seemed to be fond of doing. "You're sucking on me just like a baby. Does that excite you, colonel? Does it excite you to nurse at me?"

It might have been phrased as a question but he could tell she didn't want or expect him to stop sucking her so he could answer. Roy didn't know exactly why this excited her, but it was obvious she was enjoying taunting him with this. He just allowed her to do so. It wasn't like he had any pride left to be insulted; he'd set whatever remained of it aside when he agreed to serve her willingly. What was a little more humiliation for Hawkeye's sake?

"Don't you want to switch sides?" she asked. "You wouldn't want my poor left breast to feel neglected, would you?"

Assuming that she'd only said it because she wanted him to do exactly that, he released her right nipple from between his lips and moved over to give her left breast the same treatment. Just as before, he sucked at her tit to start with before moving to lick and then suckle at her nipple. Lust enjoyed it, though he had to wonder what she enjoyed more. Was it the physical feeling of his lips around her nipple that turned her on so much, or was it the power she held over him and the way she was able to order him around now, after he'd previously come so close to killing her?

"Okay, that's enough," Lust said, pulling his head away from her breast. "I believe I've given you enough time to introduce yourself to my body and show me what you can do. Now it's my turn."

Lust's fingernails turned into those long, thin claws he'd seen her use before. He tensed up, knowing what she could do with those claws. Had she changed her mind about keeping him alive? Or maybe this had all been a game? Maybe she'd just been trying to break him, make him give in to her desires and humiliate himself for her amusement, and now that she'd succeeded she was tired of him and was going to kill him?

He flinched when the claws shot towards him, but they did not pierce his skin. Instead she cut his clothing, slicing through his thin blue shirt as easily as if it were paper. It ripped in half and fell from his body, cut cleanly in two. Yet there was not so much as a scratch on his body, showing just how precise her control was. She cut through the dark blue trousers next, and when those were gone she sliced his underwear off. He tensed up again at that one; despite the control she'd already shown, this was an area of his body where even the slightest mistake would be _very_ unpleasant.

Just as with the shirt and trousers, her control was impeccable. She cut off his underwear cleanly without touching his skin at all, and he was left unblemished and completely naked on her bed. That she'd just used her deadly power to undress him, literally destroying his clothes in the process, just served as another reminder of how powerless he was here. He was sure that was exactly why she'd done it.

"Now that's better," she said, looking his body up and down with obvious interest. "Those pesky clothes can't hide you from me anymore. Maybe we should just destroy all the rest of them too and have you stay naked at all times, hmm?"

"Whatever my mistress wants," he said.

Lust laughed and put her hands on his chest. He remembered what he'd just seen those hands do, but the claws had retreated now. It was only her fingers that touched the bare skin of his chest, and they were surprisingly soft. She could be so deadly, but she could be so soft as well.

She shoved him over onto his back, and at first Roy thought she might be intending to 'show' him by using her mouth on him just as he had done for her, though that didn't seem to make sense given the power dynamics that existed between them. Sure enough, she made no move to get down and bring her head in towards his cock. Instead she removed her dress, showing a great deal more care not to damage it as opposed to his clothes which were in tatters.

He wouldn't complain though, not when the view he had was so appealing. He'd already seen, touched and played with her breasts of course, and he'd licked her pussy during their first encounter, but this was the first time he'd seen all of her body bared for him at the same time. Fuck, but she was beautiful!

"You're a lucky man, Roy Mustang," she said as she straddled his lap, wrapped her hand around his cock and held it straight. He wouldn't exactly agree; he didn't ask to be here, and he didn't _want_ to be here.

"Yes, mistress," he said, agreeing with her because it's what she wanted from him. She grinned down at him while she held his cock in place and teased him by rubbing her pussy against it without sticking it inside.

"I'm going to enjoy this," she said. "You're going to be such an interesting plaything, Mustang. I knew it from that day you almost bested me, but you've proven it beyond all doubt since I had you brought up from that cell. I've had so much fun educating you on your new place beneath me, but now it's time for me to claim you once and for all."

With that said she pushed her hips down and took his cock inside of her. He knew he had a cock that was bigger than most, but Lust didn’t show even the slightest hesitation as she lowered her body onto him and slid his cock deeper into her pussy. She looked confident and in complete control of the situation, handling his cock with no problem and seeming unaffected by it all.

Roy was not nearly so unaffected, nor could he pretend to be so. It had been so long without a woman’s touch before Lust summoned him from his cell, and this was his first real chance to enjoy that touch. Up until now everything they’d done had been all about her. He’d eaten her out and played with and sucked on her breasts at her command, and though this was every bit as much her idea as everything else had been, this was the first time she’d paid any attention to his cock. And she hadn’t eased him back in either, not at all. She didn’t start him off with a bit of hand action, or even a blowjob. She’d jumped straight into fucking, putting him to the ultimate test right away.

Having sex again would have challenged his stamina and willpower no matter what, but doing it with Lust was significantly harder. She was incredibly tight, something he’d gotten a feel for when fingering her but could only truly appreciate now that it was his cock pushing into her. He wasn’t sure that he’d ever felt a woman who was this tight before, and every drop of her hips, every swivel and every time she held him all the way inside of her and flexed her muscles as she rocked back and forth on him was a challenge.

Try as he might to keep it together and not let her know just how much she was affecting him, he was powerless to contain his reaction. He wasn’t sure he would have been able to hide it under any circumstances, but after having gone so long without being inside of a woman his fate was sealed the moment he felt her tight sheath begin to envelop him. He moaned and groaned helplessly, unable to even consider hiding how incredible being inside of her felt. Whatever else she might be and however she’d manipulated him into following her orders and climbing into her bed, Roy couldn’t deny that he’d never felt anything quite like this.

It was obvious that the homunculus was hoping for just such a reaction. She laughed and smiled down at him as she rode him, and seemed to make it her personal mission to make him moan even louder. Every time she forced a sound out of him she would work hard to try and make it even louder, whether by bouncing faster on his cock, rocking her hips harder or even by leaning her head down and licking, kissing and sucking on the flesh of his throat. Lust looked to be enjoying herself, but Roy had a feeling the physical pleasure he was bringing her was only part of it, and a relatively small part at that.

While he knew he had a good-sized cock and was sure she did find enjoyment in bouncing, rocking and grinding on it, his cock wasn’t the reason she was doing this or had coerced him into their arrangement in the first place. This was all about power, about domination, about proving to him (and probably to herself as well) that she was stronger than him. Her near-death experience had probably chafed at her pride, but now she was putting him beneath her once and for all, both literally and figuratively.

“Yes, go ahead and moan, Colonel Mustang,” Lust brushed her long black hair away from her forehead and smirked down at him as he held onto her hips and moaned. “Let me hear you. Let me hear you accept your new position.”

Roy said nothing, though he did let his hands run from her hips to her ass. He hadn’t had much chance to look at it but in feeling it in his hands, he could now attest that her ass was every bit as appealing as the rest of her body. That was no real surprise though. She was called Lust for a reason. Her body had surely been sculpted to reflect an ideal human female, and she lived up to the name. And her body felt every bit as good as it looked, both inside and out.

“This is where you belong,” she said, continuing to taunt him as she rode him like he’d never been ridden. “You used to be so cocky, but you’re not cocky anymore, are you?” When he said nothing, she took her hands (which had been rubbing up and down his abdomen) and pinched his nipples none too gently, making him hiss. “Answer me. You’re not so cocky anymore, are you?”

“No, mistress,” he said, shaking his head.

“You know you’re beneath me now, don’t you?” she went on. “You know that you only got lucky that day, but it’ll never happen again, don’t you?”

“Yes, mistress,” he said automatically. He didn’t believe it; he’d gotten her within seconds of death through determination and a bit of ingenuity, not luck. If anyone had been lucky that day it was her; she was lucky that Bradley had shown up just before he could finish her off. But he didn’t dare say any of that out loud. It wasn’t what she wanted to hear, and besides, the second part of her statement actually was true. He saw no hope, no way out of this situation; no way to reclaim the power to strike back. And all resisting would do is endanger Riza.

“You’re mine now, aren’t you?” Lust asked. She’d stopped pinching his nipples as soon as he started responding like she wanted him to, and now she had cupped his cheeks and was stroking them softly with the pads of her thumbs. “You’re just my servant, my willing little toy, bowing at my feet and servicing me however I desire. Isn’t that right, colonel?”

“Yes, mistress,” he agreed.

“So glad you’ve finally learned your place,” she said. “Now I think I’m going to ride you hard now. Do your best to hang on long enough to make me cum. If you succeed, it will bode well for your precious lieutenant.”

Two thoughts went through Roy’s head. The first was that he had to try extra hard to hold on for Riza’s sake. The second was that he found it hard to fathom that she could speak of beginning to ride him hard _now_ , as if she hadn’t already been doing exactly that.

He’d half-convinced himself that she was just taunting him, but then she started to drive her hips down onto him with much greater force, and he realized that this was no bluff on her part. The slapping of skin on skin echoed throughout her bedroom, and her breasts bounced in front of his eyes. She wasn’t kidding; everything she’d done up until that point had actually been taking it _easy_ on him, at least by her standards. Now she was fucking him for real.

It would have been so easy for Roy to give in and cum inside of her when faced with this renewed assault on his senses, and if she hadn’t just thrown Riza in his face he might have done exactly that. But her dangling Hawkeye in front of him like that gave him the will that he needed to grit his teeth and persevere. He wondered if that had been intentional on her part. Maybe she’d rather get him at his best than finish him off easily.

Roy held onto her ass as it rose and fell in his lap and did his best to ignore the enticing jiggling of her breasts as she rode him, impossible a task as it might have seemed. He was doing everything he could to try and ignore the sights, sounds and feel of Lust riding his cock, because even thinking about it made him want to give into his body’s demands and cum inside of her.

He held on for as long as he could, but it had been too long for him and her cunt felt too good around him. With a strangled cry, he squeezed her ass harder and began to fire his cum inside of her. Lust cooed when she realized what was happening.

“So close, colonel,” she said, smirking down at him. “And yet so far away. You lose, I’m afraid—though I doubt many men would consider you a loser right about now.” That was a sentiment he had to reluctantly agree with. Cumming inside of this dangerous, deadly, sadistic, voluptuous, beautiful homunculus felt incredible.

Lust rode him for only a few minutes more before she kept herself fully impaled on his cock and moaned in a climax of her own. Normally making a beautiful woman orgasm filled Roy with pride, but right now he felt only frustration. He’d come so close, only to fail in the end.

“That was an admirable effort,” Lust said, her head hovering above his with her hand propped under her chin.

“Was it admirable enough to get Riza out of her cell?” he asked. Her eyes narrowed, and he realized his mistake. “Mistress?” he added quickly.

She smirked again, both because of his audacity and his haste to add her title at the end. “That’s bold, Mustang, especially after you failed,” she said. “But you _did_ come close, and I respect your bravery.”

She clapped her hands together three times again, and just as before the servant known as Misaka appeared in the bedroom faster than Roy would have thought possible. Was she constantly hovering nearby no matter where Lust went or what she was doing?

“How may Misaka be of service, mistress? Misaka asks as she ignores the naked servant in bed with her mistress.”

“Our newest servant has earned a favor from me today, Misaka,” Lust said. “Lieutenant Hawkeye is to be given a bath, brought out of her cell and placed in one of the unoccupied bedrooms for the next 24 hours.”

Roy swallowed thickly, imagining Riza being brought out of the darkness again, even if it was only for a single day. Knowing that he’d had a part in making that happen gave him more pride than he should probably have felt in his situation.

“Yes, mistress. Misaka will see to it at once, Misaka says as she bows and hurries to obey her command.”

Roy watched her go, frowning in thought. Lust caught the look on his face, and leaned back over him so she filled his field of vision.

“Are you displeased?” she asked, raising one eyebrow. “I was expecting a thank you, especially since you didn’t actually complete the task I assigned you.”

“Of course I’m happy,” he said quickly, lest she get angry and revoke the day she’d decided to give. “Thank you, mistress. I was just hoping that she might be given more than one day.”

“Who says she won’t be?” Lust asked. “That’s all up to you, Colonel Mustang. If you do a good enough job of pleasing me tomorrow, you can earn her more time. And if you do _very_ well you just might make her relocation permanent.”

So this was how his life was going to be now. He would forever be doing his best to satisfy Lust for Riza’s sake, bowing and begging and humiliating himself before her for his old lieutenant’s sake. Lust had been in control from the very beginning; she’d played him perfectly and hit upon his weakness. He used to be a dog of the military. Now he was just a dog performing tricks for his master, and Lust held the leash.

“I understand, mistress. I will do my best.” 


End file.
